Karin Su Sakura 1
Karin Su Sakura 1-meeting Introduction My Name is Karin got a problem with that! My Name is Su Desu My name is Sakura I am very nice to people who are BAD I am nice too Desu I am very funny hahaha Chapter 1-Karin I am ready for school I am so excited to bully those wimp!!! Bwahahahaha I'm off good bye *punching her big brother -walking to School *Karin saw a old lady crossing the street "Can I help you cross the street?" said Karin "Sure child" said the old lady *Karin make sure that no one was watching then helped the old lady "Thank you child" said the old lady "Don't mention it!" said Karin "Seriously don't mention it!" "What is your name child?" "Karin!" "Okay Karin good bye" "Bye!" "Such a GOOD child" *Karin runs to school "I'm here!!!" shouted Karin "So?" said Sakura "Eh? you dare saying that to me?" "Yes,because you are annoying! I hate annoying people like you" "Don't forget this day Sakura" "Okay! *Karin runs to her seat Chapter 2-Su "Hello every one! Desu" said Su "Hello!" said Miki "It is a nice day Miki Desu" "It is always a nice day for you" "Yes It is Desu" *Su walk to her seat "Hello Karin Desu" said Su "Hi dork" said Karin "Eh? Your nice Desu" "Yeah Whatever" "Can I be your friend? Desu" "No goody goody" "Okay friend I'll call you Rin Rin Desu" "No! Don't call me Rin Rin" "Eh? Why? Desu" "Because it is lame" "But I am calling Dia 'Dia Dia' and she like it" "Whatever" Chapter 3-Sakura "Hello I'm your home teacher Sawako" said Sawako "Good morning Sawako sensei" said everyone "Hi my name is Dia" said Dia to Sakura "Hello" said Sakura *Dia smiles until Sakura say something "What is your name?" said Dia "Sakura" said Sakura "Hi Sakura, I heard you are popular for not being scared of Karin" "Okay" "So?Want to be my friend?" "Okay" "Yay!" Chapter 4-Karin "Okay class the DESTINY will group you into three and there you will know your group in wars" said Sawako "Yay! groupings there I will kill wimps" said Karin "I know you will like grouping Karin Desu" said Su "Class in your group you will make friends" said Sawako "Hooray friends"said Karin "Like I would like that" "I know you will like that Desu" said Su "Yeah whatever" "First group will be..hmm Destiny says Miki, Dia and Ran" said Sawako "Yay" said MIki Dia and Ran "Second group will be hmm Destiny says Karin,Su and Sakura" said Sawako "Yay Desu"said Su "WHAT!" said Karin "I can't be with those losers" Karin explained "Who are you calling loser Karin? You are the loser Karin you have been defeated by Sakura" defended Dia "Dia Dia don't worry we will have fun Desu" said Su "Okay I trust you Su take care of My bestfriend Sakura" "Sure take care of my friends including you okay Desu" "hahaha sure" "Enough of that nothingness" said Karin "Bye Dia Dia Desu"said Su "Bye and Karin good luck making friends" said Dia "Yeah Whatever"said Karin Chapter 5-Su "Hi my name is Su Desu" said Su "I am Sakura" said Sakura "I am Karin got a problem with that" said Karin "No" said Sakura "So you have guts eh?" said Karin "Yes everyone have guts even that good girl Su" "Thank you Desu" said Su